lesson number one: don't be misogynistic or lesbophobic
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: basically marinette attacks a guy during a trip


**Haha, uh, been a while since I uploaded an actual written thing and not a A/N, huh? *laughs nervously***

**Uhh, enjoy, I guess! honestly I just wanted to write a fight scene but I'm not very good with those and so this is _barely not even_ a fight scene. **

**Alright. Uh, I dunno what else to put.**

**Basically crack taken seriously I guess**

**If you are looking for something good to read, this is not it.**

**STORY TIME!**

Everything was honestly going great. Marinette was on a field trip with the rest of her class, and yeah, maybe there was a rocky start with Lila as they boarded the bus, but Alya switched seats with Adrien, which meant that he had to sit next to her on the way there! Which was great!

Which lead her to now: lunch.

Lunch was such a great time in the day, in Marinette's opinion. Tikki loved it too, all the cookies she got. But lunch was when they could talk and eat with friends! Which was what Marinette was doing right now!

"So, anyway," Nino started, after taking a bite of his sandwich, "Ladybug and Chat Noir are literally like the best part of Paris now. Like, they're a tourist attraction on their own."

"Do people really count as a tourist attraction, though," Alya argued. "They just save Paris! They don't stop for tourists. Back me up, Marinette."

"Uh, what?" Marinette asked after tearing her gaze away from Adrien. "Ladybugs, cats, tourists, what?"

Adrien laughed from across the table. "I actually think that the superheroes are pretty impressive."

"Of course you do," Marinette breathed. Alya elbowed her under the table. "Uh, actually, yeah, wait, of course you do! Everyone does! Which doesn't, uh, make your opinion any less valid, of course! A-Adrien," Marinette got softer at the end.

The blond smiled at her. "Thanks, I guess."

Adrien smiled at her.

The day was going great.

* * *

Okay, so scratch that. The day was getting a little bit worse. Not because of her classmates, no. Lila and Chloe and all the others were at a different part of the stairs. The class decided to take a break from touring and sit on some stairs located at the entrance. Which, wasn't really a problem since the stairs were wide and tall enough other people could get by.

That also meant that the students could hear them. Including a trio of men a few meters away.

Marinette just couldn't stop hearing them! Alya and the boys just advised her to ignore them, but it was getting so difficult. Especially since she was the closest to them.

"Anyway, my girlfriend came over, cooked us dinner, y'know, like a woman's supposed to," one continued, "great night, all together."

The other two laughed. Marinette took a deep breath and shot up to her feet, making a hand wrap around her arm. "Marinette, stay down," Alya urged.

Fuming, Marinette sat back down, glaring into the ground. Nino continued from where his girlfriend left off. "You can't really do anything about it, dudette. You can't fight them, after all."

Adrien tried smiling at her. "Yeah. I mean, we could report them to security, Marinette."

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friends, but kept silent. No use picking fights with friends. She tried to relax, leaning against Alya and closing her eyes. Alya wrapped an arm around her. A holler made her eyes snap open.

"Hey! How much to see you go down on your girlfriend?" one of the men loudly said.

Marinette straightened and narrowed her eyes. In the corner of her vision, she could see her friends' expressions shift. "Excuse me?" she said.

The men snicker together. "I said-"

"You know what? Shut up."

"Why too insensitive?" he mocked.

Marinette let out a huff. She took her hair out of her ponytails and into a messy bun instead. Then she started to take off her earrings. A brief nervous thought brushed her mind, but she pushed it away. "Nino, hold my earrings," she loudly said, taking his hand and dropping the earrings in it. She let go of the hand, standing up from the stairs and rolling up her sleeves.

"Hold my earrings!" the guy said in a high pitched voice. "Those look pretty nice, who'd you have to f-"

He was cut off as a well placed right hook found its target. "What the-" A knee to the stomach made him double over. None of his buddies were laughing now.

Marinette grabbed his collar and yanked him up to be eye level. "Shut your stupid, ugly, mouth before I slam it into the concrete. Got it?"

He nodded as the grip on the collar started to block his air way. Marinette nodded, barely satisfied. She dropped him to the floor and stalked back to where her friends were watching with wide eyes.

As all her classmates watched with shocked expressions, Marinette took her earrings back, and went back to leaning on Alya.


End file.
